


Wishing Fountain

by marichatting



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, PLS i love them so much, i wrote this when i should've been doing hw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: He took a deep breath. “Look, I… I’m not jealous because I like Julie.”Alex narrowed his eyes. “Then why-”“I like Reggie.”Alex froze for a moment, understanding dawning in his face. “Oh.”Luke looked down at his feet. “Yeah.”
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 872





	Wishing Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a dialogue writing prompt from @eleostyhi on twitter! The prompt was: "Shut up." "Didn't say anything :)" (if you're reading this tysm for the prompt bc I have Not had any motivation to write in so long until now so THANK YOU)
> 
> Also if you were expecting Miraculous... sorry lol (you should definitely watch jatp though!!)

“Shut up.”

“Didn’t say anything.”

Luke huffed. “Yeah, but I know you’re  _ thinking _ something. Stop it.”

Luke was dripping wet, and his shoes squished as he walked. He saw Alex grin smugly out of the corner of his eye.

“So…” Alex said slowly. Luke sent him a warning look, but he ignored it. “Do you wanna tell me why you were spying?”

“I told you to shut up,” Luke said. “And I wasn’t spying.”

“You were following Reggie and Julie through the park and hiding behind trees until you fell in the pond.”

_ “I know,” _ Luke said, frustrated. “But I wasn’t  _ spying.  _ I was just… keeping an eye on them.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Luke, you  _ know _ they’re just friends. Friends hang out sometimes. It’s not a big deal.”

“I know, but…” Luke paused. “He’s never asked her to hang out one-on-one before. I can’t help but wonder if he… y’know, if he… likes her.”

“Luke,” Alex said. “If you like Julie, just tell her that. You don’t need to follow them around when they’re hanging out, and you don’t need to get all jealous every time someone else hangs out with her. Just tell her you like her.”

Luke shook his head. “You don’t get it.”

“Trust me, dude, I get it,” Alex said. “Remember that girl you went out with a couple of times back when I had a crush on you? I think her name was, like, Lucy, or something? I was losing my damn  _ mind _ with jealousy. I get it.”

“No,” Luke insisted. “You  _ don’t _ get it.”

“Then explain it to me.”

Luke shook his head. “No. I can’t talk about this to you.”

Alex furrowed his brow. “Why, ‘cause I used to like you? Dude, I thought we were past that. I told you I got over it a long time ago. I mean, we’re still friends, right?”

“Of course,” Luke said, his voice soft.

“Well, I’m trying to help you. Friends tell each other what’s wrong and help each other, right?”

Luke looked down at his feet. He kicked a small rock across the pavement. “Yeah, I guess.”

Alex gently touched Luke’s shoulder, stopping him from walking. “Then tell me what’s wrong.”

Luke looked up at Alex hesitantly. His heart pounded with nerves.

_ It’s just Alex, _ he reminded himself mentally as water continued to drip down his body.  _ He’s your best friend. There’s no reason to be nervous around him. Besides, if  _ anyone _ would understand, it’s him. _

He took a deep breath. “Look, I… I’m not jealous because I like Julie.”

Alex narrowed his eyes. “Then why-”

“I like Reggie.”

Alex froze for a moment, understanding dawning in his face.  _ “Oh.” _

Luke looked down at his feet. “Yeah.”

They were silent for a long moment, neither of them knowing what to say to fill the gap.

“You know he’ll accept you, right?” Alex finally said, his voice soft and gentle. “He was the first person I ever came out to. He’s not gonna be weird about it.”

“I know,” Luke said, sweeping his wet hair off of his forehead. “But… I don’t know. Telling you is one thing, but telling  _ him _ is…”

“I know,” Alex said. “And you don’t have to tell him if you’re not ready. But you  _ do _ have to stop acting like a crazy person.”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Alex slowly started walking in the direction of Julie’s house again, and Luke walked alongside him.

“So…” Alex said slowly. “When I told you I liked you and you said you were straight…”

Luke chuckled. “I was still figuring shit out, man.”

Alex nodded. “Gotcha. But, like, just for clarification- you didn’t reject me because you didn’t like  _ guys _ , you rejected me because you didn’t like  _ me?” _

Luke laughed. “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Alex pretended to sniffle. “I’m not hurt.”

Luke gently punched his friend’s shoulder, and they both laughed. “Shut up.”

Alex chuckled. “Seriously, though,” he said, his teasing tone disappearing. “If you  _ did _ decide to tell Reggie, he would understand. And if you’re not comfortable telling him, then don’t feel like you have to, but… I know that when  _ I _ told  _ you, _ it helped a lot.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded. “I mean, getting it off my chest was a  _ huge _ relief. Even though Reg already knew, I always hated keeping it from you. And even though you didn’t like me back, it helped me find… closure, I guess. And knowing that you still accepted me was, like, the best feeling in the world.”

“Wow,” Luke mumbled. “You never told me that.”

Alex shrugged. “Well, it’s true.”

“So…” Luke said. “Hypothetically, if I  _ did _ tell him… would it help me stop feeling this way?”

Alex paused. “Feeling what way, exactly?”

“Like…” Luke sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know. I’ve never felt this way before, Alex. I don’t even know how to explain it. It’s like… he’s, like, the only person I ever think about. And when I can’t fall asleep at night, I just imagine him… holding me. And then I fall asleep and dream about him. He makes my heart hurt, y’know? Like, not being able to hold his hand and-” Luke faltered, still feeling awkward about saying all of this out loud, but kept going. “And not being able to  _ kiss  _ him gives me actual, physical  _ pain  _ in my chest. And when we sing together, it’s like… magic. But I know he doesn’t feel the same way, and that  _ kills _ me.”

Alex didn’t respond for a long moment.

_ Shit, _ Luke thought.  _ That was too much. Now he thinks I’m weird or creepy or something. Shit. _

“Wow,” Alex finally said. “That sounds… intense.”

“Yeah. It is. And I want it to stop.”

They finally stopped in the street outside of Julie’s house and looked at each other.

“Look,” Alex said. “I can’t promise that telling him will make any of that stop, but it might help some. It might, like, speed up the process, I guess.”

“And it worked for you?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah. It did.”

Luke took a shaky breath. “Okay. Um, thanks for… everything, man.”

Alex smiled gently at him. “Of course.” He pulled Luke into a tight hug, which Luke gladly reciprocated. “Thank you for telling me.”

When they finally separated, Alex wrinkled his nose. “Damn. Now I’m wet, too.”

Luke laughed. “Good.”

***

“Hey, Reg,” Luke said later that day, his heart racing. “Do you wanna go for a walk or something?”

Reggie looked up from tuning his bass. “Sure. Alex, are you coming?”

Alex glanced at Luke. “No, uh- I think I’ll just stay here.”

“Okay,” Reggie set the instrument down and stood up. “Suit yourself.”

Luke and Reggie left the studio and started slowly strolling down the street away from the house.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Reggie asked. “You wanna go down to the beach, or…?”

“Let’s just… walk. For now.”

Reggie nodded. “‘Kay.”

They wandered around aimlessly for a while, mostly silent except for a little small talk every now and then, which was mostly from Reggie. Luke spent the whole time trying to build up his nerve.

Eventually, when the sun was just beginning to set, they came to a small city plaza that was mostly empty save for a few people milling about. In the center of the plaza was a wishing fountain. 

“Ooh, a fountain!” Reggie grinned excitedly. “If I had a penny, I would make a wish.”

Luke smiled and pulled his wallet out of his jeans, thankful for the fact that he had had money on him when he died. “I don’t know if ghost money counts,” he said, pulling out a penny. “But here.”

Reggie’s grin grew as he took the penny from Luke, and he rushed over to the fountain. Luke watched him as he closed his eyes tightly for a moment, kissed the penny, then tossed the coin into the water. His heart fluttered at the sight.

“Are you gonna make a wish too?” Reggie asked him.

Luke shook his head. “Nah.”

“Why not? Maybe it’ll come true.”

_ No, _ Luke thought.  _ I don’t think it will. _ But Reggie was giving him those big puppy dog eyes he could never resist, so he pulled his wallet back out and fished out another penny. Reggie smiled at him.

Even as Luke closed his eyes, made his silent wish, and tossed the coin in the fountain, he knew there was no chance of it ever coming true.

He looked at Reggie after making his wish and gestured to a bench facing the fountain. “Do you wanna sit for a minute?”

“Sure,” Reggie said, and they took their places on the bench.

Luke wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, his hands shaking. He couldn’t wait any longer. He knew that if he didn’t do it now, he’d chicken out. It  _ had _ to be now.

“Reg?” he said, and he hated the sound of his voice. It sounded so small, so scared. It didn’t sound like him at all.

Reggie looked at him. “Yeah?”

The sunset was casting an orange glow on everything, and it made Reggie look even more beautiful than usual. Luke felt like he was struggling to breathe at the sight of him. “I- um. The reason I asked if you wanted to go for a walk was because I- I wanted to tell you something.”

Reggie turned his whole body to face Luke. “Okay. Go ahead.”

Luke swallowed hard and looked down at his lap, bouncing his leg and fiddling his thumbs apprehensively.

“Luke,” Reggie said, putting his hand on Luke’s shoulder. Luke felt like his skin was on fire where it made contact with Reggie’s. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

He nodded hesitantly. “I know. I just… it’s just hard, y’know?”

Reggie nodded and put his hand back down in his lap. “It’s okay. Whatever’s going on, you can tell me.”

Luke took a deep breath.  _ It’s now or never. _

He looked up at Reggie. “Look, I- um. I like you. Like, in a more-than-friends, romantic kind of way.” Reggie’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink. “And I’m sorry, because I know you don’t feel the same way, and you probably like Julie which is why you were together today, but-”

“You think I like Julie?” Reggie furrowed his brow.

Luke paused. “Don’t you?”

Reggie shook his head. “Luke, I… we were together today because I needed to talk to her in private.”

Luke furrowed his brow. “About what?”

Reggie looked down at his hands. “I came out to her today. As bi.”

Luke’s heart skipped a beat. “Wait, you’re…?”

Reggie looked up at him and nodded. “The reason I wanted to be alone with Julie today wasn’t because I like her. It was because I needed her advice on what to do about the crush I have on you.”

Luke’s eyes went wide. “You… you like me back?”

Reggie nodded.

“Like… in a gay way?”

Reggie laughed. “Yeah. In a gay way.”

Luke grinned and let out a soft exhale of relief. “Awesome.”

Reggie smiled at him in a way that made his knees go weak. “Yeah. It is.”

Reggie reached out and gently took Luke’s hand in his. Luke was immensely relieved to discover that the other boy’s hand was just as clammy as his own.

They sat like that for a while, hand-in-hand, watching the sun go down. They moved close to each other so that they were right against each other.

“So…” Reggie said finally. “Is this, like, a date?”

Luke smiled. “Do you want it to be?”

The black-haired boy smiled. “Yeah. I do.”

“Then I guess it is.”

Reggie’s cheeks turned red. Luke could feel his own face heating up, his heart racing.

“And…” Luke said slowly. “What’s your opinion on kissing on a first date?”

Reggie grinned. “I like it. I like it a lot.”

“Thank God,” Luke said as he cupped Reggie’s cheek and leaned in toward him.

When they kissed, it was like magic. Reggie’s lips were soft and warm and moved against his in perfect rhythm. Luke’s heart pounded violently, and he felt as if his whole body were tingling.

Luke had never kissed a boy before, but if it always felt like this, he knew he never wanted it to stop.

When they finally broke apart, they pressed their foreheads against each other with their eyes still closed. Reggie let out a soft giggle.

And later, when the sun was gone but they were still there, holding hands with Luke resting his head on Reggie’s shoulder, Luke realized that his wish  _ had _ come true after all.

And the next day, when they strolled hand-in-hand into rehearsal with Julie and Alex, their friends grinned knowingly but didn’t say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or a request! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [lukesreggies ](https://twitter.com/lukesreggies)  
> 


End file.
